


Temporary loss

by Melime



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: In a way, Alex felt as if she had been killed.





	Temporary loss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Perda temporária](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009472) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #019 - home.

In a way, Alex felt as if she had been killed. She lost everything, her home, her job, her family, her friends. It was temporary, of course, that was what she kept telling herself. Her would be killer would be found and brought to justice, even if that took years, rather than months. Too long, either way. Her only comfort was that the people that mattered the most to her knew the truth. She had to lose Olivia, and Olivia had to lose her, she would be gone for too long, but at least Olivia knew not to grieve her.


End file.
